Santana's Birthday
by lumosXXmaxima
Summary: I'm not good at summarys. Going through the years, around Santana's birthday. Set from ages 8-13. Quick themed with other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a random idea I had a couple of days ago. This is a quick themed story despite the name. It goes through Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Finn and Santana from the ages of 8 -13. They are all set around Santana's birthday. Other glee club members will appear.**

_Wednesday_

"Happy Birthday Santana!" Brittany said when her best friend walked through the door.

"Uh, thanks Britt but my birthday isn't until Friday, it's Wednesday." Santana replied.

Their other friend Quinn walked up.

"So Santana, who's coming to the party?" Quinn asked.

"Well, duh! You two obviously." Santana replied. "And Finn, he's funny even if he is stupid. And Noah."

"Why Noah, I mean he's a bad kid. He always gets himself into trouble and in Kindy he tried to cut all of our hair!" Quinn replied knowing it wasn't entirely true. For some reason he never tried to cut hers.

"Because I like him." Santana stated

"Yay, their getting married!" Brittany shouted.

"No!" Santana said. "At least not yet." She said smiling.

Quinn sighed.

_Friday_

Finally, everyone had arrived. Santana's party was well underway.

"Cake!" Santana's mum called out.

All the kids ran inside. After a very funny sounding chorus of 'happy birthday' Santana cut the cake.

After the cake she opened her presents.

Brittany gave her a scarf, in the middle of summer. But what did you expect from Brittany.

Quinn had got her a floral dress, which she loved.

Finn got her a bag of colourful and different hair clips, which she put in her hair straight away.

Noah got her a little bag with a flower on the front. Which she liked. It was nice of him to try because his dad had left him, his mum and his sister a couple of days ago.

Santana was happy to be eight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! Chapter Two! If anyone has any ideas your welcome to tell me! **

Santana walked into school with Brittany and Quinn by her side. She was handing out invitations to her party today, and only the best people were coming. So really just Quinn, Brittany, Finn and Noah; like last time. Santana still liked Noah; there was just something about him. She knew he had to feel the same way.

He didn't.

During lunch that day, Santana had handed out her invitations, and then proceeded to sit down in her regular spot with Quinn and Brittany.

"Hello," a girl in her class asked. "But do you know when our presentations are due. Not that I need to finish mine, mine been done all week, I-"

"No Rachel," Santana replied angrily. "I don't know when it's due. Could you go away?"

Quinn watched Rachel walk off when she saw someone waving around the other side of the building. It was Noah.

"Come here!" he mouthed.

"Umm, Santana, I'm just going to get a drink I'll be back in a minute." Quinn lied.

"Ok." Santana replied.

She ran up to Noah.

"What?" Quinn said, a bit nastier than she had intended.

"Santana likes me doesn't she?" Noah asked her.

"Yes she does, but don't tell her I told you. She'd kill me." Quinn said quickly, not wanting Santana to see her.

"Ok, it's kinda freaky, I mean god she's eight!" Noah said.

"Are you coming to the party though?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. Why not, her parties are fun!" Noah replied smiling.

"See you tomorrow then!" Quinn said as she ran off, smiling. "What took _you _so long?" Santana snapped.

"Uh, long line at the bubbler." Quinn replied.

_Friday_

"Happy Birthday to you!" the kids finished, quite in tune.

"Ok," Santana's mum said. "Let's play Twister!"

After four very long and sometimes painful games of twister, it was time to go home.

"See you at school on Monday!" Santana said as Quinn hopped into her car. Now everyone had gone home. Her party had been fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Thanks for the reviews! There will be a lot more interaction next chapter! Again, any suggestions, I would be welcome to hear. I'll also include names soon.**

"Hey Santana, Lauren says you wear a bra now?" Brittany said.

"Oh!" said Santana. "Tell her she needs one! And besides, it's a crop top."

Santana was confused. Over the last couple of days at school, Quinn hadn't been sitting with her at lunch; but she was at school, where could she be?"

_Meanwhile_

"Please come to the party Noah." Quinn pleaded.

"I said maybe! And besides, my name is Puck now." Puck replied.

"Why are you changing your name Noah, it's just silly." Quinn protested.

"Because 'Noah' is a crappy name." Puck replied.

"Noah!" Quinn said shocked. "You swore!"

"No I did not, crap is not a swear word." Puck said.

"Yes crap is too a-" Quinn started before she realised what she did.

After about 10 seconds Puck had stopped laughing and Quinn was not as shocked.

"Haha." Puck said before Quinn slapped him, and then smiled.

"Ok, that never happened. Anyway, please come to the party Noah, Santana is so mean sometimes and it's no fun without you." Quinn said, quite fast.

"Ok, but on one condition." Puck said. "You start calling me Puck and stop calling me Noah."

Quinn nodded.

_Friday_

After party everyone sat on Santana's trampoline.

"Ok, let's play a game. We all have to write down something you think will happen to the others by high school." Santana said, getting bored.

Everyone agreed so they started. When they finished the all chucked the pieces of paper into the middle of the trampoline.

Everyone picked up a piece.

"Santana will have already kissed someone by high school." Santana said blatantly

"Finn would have joined the football team. Yeah!" said Finn.

I would still be blonde. Thanks Britt." Said Quinn.

"Brittany will still be stupid. That's mean!" Brittany complained.

"Noah would have a really pretty girlfriend." Puck read out. Knowing exactly who it was from.

That night they all watched a movie, meet the Robinsons. During the movie, Puck looked over at Quinn. She was watching the movie, laughing. Puck couldn't believe they were actually hanging out at lunch now. He knew Santana liked him, and sure, she was kinda pretty. But Quinn, there was just something about her. It was, was, something a 10 year old boy just couldn't explain.

**Ps.**

**Santana's letter was written by Quinn, Finn's by Puck, Quinn's by Brittany (obviously) and Puck's letter was from Santana.**

**Will write soon and other characters will make an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! More Quick interaction in this story. I have four reviews **** thank you everyone who reviewed and added me to their alert list thing. Next story will be big.**

"Ew." Was all Quinn could muster after their first sex ed lesson.

"You know it wasn't even that bad, Quinn." Santana replied.

"How can you say that?" Quinn said, repulsed. " I don't care what you say, I'm never getting pregnant!"

Puck and Santana laughed. They were dating now, much to Quinn's annoyance. Quinn knew Puck never really liked her, and, although she would never admit it, she liked Puck. But he was dating Santana, he couldn't like her.

Santana's birthday came around quickly. The usual came. After cake and multiple party games, the kids went on the trampoline. After they bounced around a bit, Santana suggested a game.

"Spin the Bottle." Santana said slyly. Fortunately, the game did not go as Santana planned.

Brittany spun and landed on Finn, which she liked.

Santana spun and landed on herself, twice, and then Finn.

Finn rolled Brittany.

Quinn spun.

The bottle pointed in Puck's direction.

For Quinn this somehow went in slow motion, this was the guy she liked, and this was her first kiss.

It lasted about 3 seconds before Santana called it off, but still, there was a spark.

Later that night, during a movie, Puck walked out, Quinn didn't know why but she decided to follow him.

"Puck, what are you doing? "Quinn asked him. She had barley finished when he kissed her again, this time it was longer.

"Puck, your dating Santana, we can't do this! "Quinn said before walking off.

Later that night, Quinn looked at Puck; he had his arm around Santana. She shouldn't have walked off before. She felt as though she missed out on something big.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I haven't posted in ages, I've had too many things on, if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me!**

Santana's twelfth birthday was on Thursday and she still hadn't handed her invites out, she had three days! She had been at home, with pneumonia though she told everyone she got mono. There were only a few invitations, the usual, Britt, Finn, Quin and Puck. She just liked it that way, they were her friends and the only ones she wanted coming to her party. Not that annoying chick Rachel, who thought she knew everything, or quiet Tina, who hadn't done an oral presentation in two years, or the flamboyant Kurt, who wore nail polish, she swore he was gay, she had an awesome gaydar. She had thought about inviting Mercedes, the African- American girl in their class, who was always pretty happy, and never missed a chance to sing. But then Santana realised she was a total diva and there was only room for one diva at this party (i.e.: her!) and decided not.

As the group were in their first year of junior high, the homework was tremendous, especially for Britt and Finn, they had defective brain cells. But Quinn, Santana and Puck were coping perfectly fine, despite the fact Puck occasionally fell asleep during class, though, he assured them, it was only in the boring bits, the interesting bits he heard. Quinn doubted this; things had been a little tentative between them since the kiss; sure they talked but it was small chit chat, not actual conversations. She missed him; he and Santana had been on and off for a year now and it was starting to piss her off. She knew that he didn't have feelings for her, or she hoped he didn't.

"Quinn, Quinn, QUINN!" yelled Santana. "Stop daydreaming, Finn is looking for you."

Quinn had been interrupted in the middle of a very nice daydream , looking sharply at Santana before realizing what she said.

"Oh, thanks San!" Quinn said, running off. She knew Finn liked her, so sure, he was cute, but Puck was something different entirely; there was something unknown about him that enticed her. Was Finn going to ask her out, there was a disco at the end of the week, and the day after was Santana's birthday, so she and Britt were sleeping over. She couldn't say yes if she didn't have any real feelings for him could she?

"So Quinn, I was wondering," muttered a nervous Finn. "Would, you, y'know, wanna come to the disco with me?"

**This is part one part two will be uploaded sometime next week.**


	6. Chapter 5 p2

**Sorry I was on holidays. And I have school. I am officially taking a vow, if Puck and Shelby kiss tonight I'm never watching glee again (ok, maybe just a little bit.)**

**This obviously doesn't follow the Lucy storyline.**

"Hey, Puck!" called Finn. "Get over here I need to tell you something!"

"Yeah" replied a tired Puck, Santana was going all hormonal on him.

"I asked out Quinn." Finn replied quickly.

About one hundred thoughts raced through Puck's mind in that split second. She liked him, he was sure of it, he was on the verge of dumping Santana and going back to her, how could she even like Finn, and he was an idiot, no offence to the dude, but seriously.

"She said yes!" Finn said excitedly. "We're going to the disco together and then off to Santana's for her party.

In that second Puck literally felt like punching him in the face. He had known Quinn longest, in Kindergarten, they had been buddies and after that constantly had desks next to each other. When they were ten they had spent the majority of lunch times together, both trying to get away from Santana.

_Later that day_

"What the hell Quinn!" Puck said angrily as her saw her behind the sports shed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said almost just as loudly.

"You're dating Finn!" Puck shouted.

"What, wanted me to keep waiting for you, just standing by as you were off with Santana, playing back-up; well guess what Puck," Quinn said raising her voice even higher. "I don't put up with that shit."

Puck stood there, slightly astounded at what Quinn had just said.

"Oh don't look at me like that Puck, I'm thirteen, I can live without having to wait for you" Quinn replied, in her newly found bitchy voice.

All of a sudden, Puck kissed her.

Quinn was taken quite by surprise; she just berated him, why the hell did he start kissing her. Not like she wanted him to stop or anything either.

They stood there, behind the sports shed, locking lips for another few minutes. Then people started coming around the corner.

"Oh I g-get it now, t-thanks M-Mercedes." muttered a quiet Tina.

"Hey, Puckerman, Fabray, what are you two doing down here?" asked a very nosy Dave Karofsky. "I thought you were with Hudson?"

Well, word travels fast in this school. She was coming up with a smart reply when-

"Shove off Karofsky, we were just talking, mind your own business." Puck replied.

"Suit yourselves." He said, already walking away.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered. "I honestly couldn't think of a thing to say."

"I want to be with you Quinn. I don't care about Santana, I never really did, all I ever wanted was you Quinn." said Puck, looking her in the eyes. He knew she'd melt.

"Then dump her. Dump her and I'll dump Finn." Quinn said seriously, she wanted this.

_Friday_

So the disco had come and gone not much had happened, however both Quinn and Puck were still Finn and Santana.

Santana's party was a ton of fun, they all pulled an all-nighter and were sufficiently proud of themselves, despite the fact they all looked like zombies.

Quinn hadn't yet broken up with Finn. She was going to though, she was going to get her man.


	7. Bye :

**Hey all. I'm ending this fic here. I can't really find a way to go on with it. You lucky readers however, can. If you'd like to keep writing this, message me to let me know. Have fun!**


End file.
